


Once Upon a Time... Будь верен себе

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Предай их всех, останься верен себе!" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Будь верен себе

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ-средневековье, сонгфик.  
> Родилось из песни Канцлера Ги «Гимн клана Бреган д`Эрт»:  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/20873/2087361.shtml
> 
> ***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***

Не так уж невелик был город, принадлежавший младшему из сыновей герцога Карадонского, молодому графу Анхелю. Но в то далекое утро юноше показалось, что нарастающий топот конских копыт, глухо стучавших по сухой дороге, на брусчатке превратился в грохот горного камнепада, заполняя улицы, площади и переулки, врываясь в каждый дом и таверну.  
В одной только длинной льняной рубахе Анхель подскочил с постели и бросился к распахнутым створкам окна, чтобы увидеть прибывший отряд Рыжих Псов.  
Высокое, ярко-синее небо без единого облака, и солнечный свет, почти оглушающий, такой нестерпимый, что Анхель вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза. И тогда разглядел...  
Всадника на огненно-рыжем коне, закинувшего светловолосую голову и так же, из-под ладони, рассматривающего полураздетого юнца в окне, насмешливо оскалив крепкие острые зубы, ярко белеющие на загорелом лице.  
Анхель вспыхнул щеками, ну да, конечно, вся эта... свора, как и положено привычным к походам и лишениям воинам, поднялась до рассвета и проскакала невесть сколько лье, покрывшись пылью дорог, чтобы предстать пред светлы очи мальчишки, только-только оторвавшего голову от мягкой подушки... да к тому же и платившего им, наемникам, деньгами своего отца...  
Он отшатнулся под прикрытие занавеси, как перепуганный заяц, но насмешливый голос влетел в окно следом, заставив прижмурить глаза от стыда:  
\- Кажется, нас не ждали так рано, братья!  
И цокот подков по камням мостовой смешался с дружным многоголосым смехом.

Наверное, никогда Анхель не собирался и не одевался так споро.  
Насмешка уколола остро, и ему казалось, что жало все еще сидит под кожей, дергая за душу коротко, но болезненно. И почему-то гнев на то, что какой-то бродячий пес посмел оскалиться на него, потомка знатного рода, равного которому было еще поискать во всей стране, родился в его душе отнюдь не первым чувством...  
Правда, ощутив эту искру, Анхель понял, что шагает в сторону заднего двора куда увереннее. Гнев – плохой помощник, всегда говорил отец. Но сейчас он не понимал, почему. Гневаться было легко.

Они, конечно, были там. Все светловолосые, светлоглазые, рослые и одинаково хищные в движениях, жестах, усмешках и шутках. И в первый момент Анхелю показалось, что это действительно – братья.  
Быть такого не могло.  
Но вот родней они были точно. И понимали друг друга, кажется, без слов.  
Только что переговаривались о чем-то, не обращая внимания на слуг, столпившихся у выхода с кухни, у конюшни и ворот. А вот уже стоят молча, почти плечом к плечу, держа своих коней – чья масть разнится от гнедой до рыжей – коротко под уздцы, и смотрят на него серыми, голубыми, зеленоватыми и синими глазами, спокойно и выжидательно.  
Тот, который глядел на Анхеля из-под широкой ладони, тот, который смеялся над ним! – делает шаг вперед и говорит слегка хрипловатым голосом:  
\- Доброго утра, господин граф.

***

Они – клан Рыжих Псов. Лучшие наемники, которых можно купить за деньги.  
Их не бывает больше трех десятков.  
Им никогда не говорят, как. Им говорят, что.  
И никогда не спрашивают, каков их путь к победе.  
Они и сами не скажут. Но и мало кому, на самом деле, хочется знать правду, потому что в драке они безжалостно жестоки и виртуозно беспощадны.

\- Всего три десятка? Или даже меньше? – изумляется Анхель, когда отец впервые заводит разговор о Рыжих Псах. – Что могут три десятка против нескольких сотен?  
Герцог Карадонский только качает головой и бросает одному из стражников:  
\- Подай его светлости алебарду.  
Анхель берет протянутое оружие, нагретое теплом руки древко и отблескивающее наточенным краем холодное лезвие.  
\- Зачем мне это, отец?  
\- Сравни длину. Древка и лезвия.  
Анхель смущается и возвращает алебарду солдату.  
Куда яснее...

И все-таки он не может поверить в то, что небольшой отряд способен решить судьбу почти любого сражения, пока застает через пару дней на все том же заднем дворе тренировочный бой.  
Больше десятка «псов» уже отдыхают, пристроившись в тени у стены башни. Еще столько же утаптывают и без того каменную землю, разбившись попарно и азартно выбивая искры друг у друга из клинков.  
Анхель ищет глазами их вожака, Ренье. Он, единственный из всех, носит на спине перевязь с двумя слегка изогнутыми мечами и бьется как сарацин – сразу с двух рук. И, как понял молодой граф, редко с одним противником...  
Вот и сейчас против него двое: мощный темно-рыжий мужик и парень помоложе, с почти белыми волосами, ловкий и верткий, несмотря на рост, малышей-недомерков в стае нет.  
Все трое без защиты, сапоги и штаны, а Ренье еще и без рубахи, и кожаные ремни креплений на его загорелом теле – как сбруя на породистом злом жеребце.  
Судя по паре тонких кровавых росчерков на груди и животе Ренье, рыжий и белый умудрились уже пробиться сквозь сияющую круговерть двух стремительно вращающихся мечей, и все теснят и теснят вожака из середины круга, ближе к краю, за которым – чахлая короткая трава и поражение...  
Анхель замирает. Он не знает, чего ему хочется больше: увидеть, как эту синеглазую сволочь накормят грязью и пылью... или как он порвет холки зарвавшимся псам...

В кругу уже никого, расступились, давая место.  
Все трое тяжело дышат, пот в солнечных лучах вспыхивает алмазными каплями на мокрых волосах, обнаженных плечах и спине.  
Рыжий хрипло рычит, отводит тяжелый меч в высокий замах, и Анхель, захваченный, как и все, горячкой боя, чуть не кричит вожаку – бей, бей в живот! Но белоголовый прикрывает напарника клинком, как только Ренье припадает на колено...  
Удар обрушивается на него, не успевшего подняться, всей свистящей тяжестью, сверху... Анхель глотает вскрик, но сталь скрежещет о сталь, на землю отлетает один из сарацинских клинков...  
Ренье отскакивает в сторону, теперь кажется, заведенный всерьез.  
Пару долгих секунд он смотрит на соплеменников, держа оставшийся меч чуть наотлет. Он удержал левый, и в голове молодого графа коротко мелькает мысль, то все левши – дьяволовы дети... а потом плавно вытягивает из-за голенища трехклинковую дагу [1].  
Вот теперь все стремительно и беспощадно. Меч белого Ренье принимает на правую руку – и дага тут же со звоном выщелкивает боковые «перья», заклинивая ловушку, рывок – и парень, так и не отпустивший рукоять, кубарем летит в сторону.  
С рыжим они вышагивают лицом к лицу два полукруга, прежде чем одновременно делают взмах. Рыжий тяжелее, но вожак – крепче, они сталкиваются почти грудь в грудь, и между лицами – только перекрещенные лезвия, это борьба не мышц, а воли, глаза в глаза... рыжий делает крохотный шаг назад... и падает на колено, опуская голову.  
Анхель смотрит на Ренье и не успевает, а может, и не хочет отводить взгляда, когда тот поворачивается. Он ищет в синих глазах торжество, но там – лишь спокойная уверенность. И это страшнее всего.  
\- А вы в чем ловки, ваша светлость? – вдруг спрашивает вожак.  
\- Я ловок с кинжалами, - отвечает Анхель.  
И хотя он, и правда, на удивление умело обращается с тонкими верткими лезвиями, которые любит крутить в пальцах, молодой граф рад, что не получает приглашения померяться этой самой ловкостью...

***

Всю неделю Анхель, как заговоренный, приходит на задний двор замка.  
Вечером он ложится в постель с твердой уверенностью, что хватит с него этих вылазок, не стоят наемники, даже самые лучшие, такого его внимания!  
А ночью видит сияющие синие звезды глаз, и белозубую усмешку, и даже в самом глубоком сне ощущает запах разгоряченной загорелой кожи и кисловатый привкус слетающих с лезвий искр...  
И поднимается утром, измученный жарким неотступным томлением, с тенями, залегшими вокруг темных карих глаз, одевается – и спешит вниз, туда, где уже снова слышен звон железа и ржание застоявшихся коней.  
Каждый день Анхелю кажется, что он не выдержит больше и часа... и тогда совершится что-то... что-то странное... и страшное... чему он не знает названия...

Письмо от отца с приказом выступать граф получает спустя неделю.  
Даже вместе с наемным отрядом его войско не очень велико. Но этих сил должно хватить на то, чтобы оттянуть на себя несколько отрядов барона, сеньора соседних земель, давно точившего зуб на вотчину Карадонов.  
Тогда отец и старший брат смогут вместе ударить по баронскому замку и взять его, а кто владеет замком – владеет землей.  
Таков план, и Анхелю он кажется хорошим.

Они становятся лагерем по одну сторону небольшой долины. Разведчики доносят, что отряды барона стоят по другую. На ужин Анхель зовет начальника своей стражи, одного из командиров и Ренье, самое время все обсудить, а на рассвете...  
Светловолосое графское наваждение выразительно вздергивает брови:  
\- Вы, господин граф, хотите напасть на них на рассвете?  
\- Это план моего отца, господин Ренье.  
Встав на ноги, тот молча идет прочь от костра, поднимаясь на небольшой пригорок и всматриваясь в густеющую темноту.  
Анхелю видно, как он поворачивает голову то вправо, то влево, словно хищная птица, высматривающая добычу. Вернувшись к огню, вожак Рыжих Псов усаживается на поваленное бревно, берет флягу, отпивает пару глотков и интересуется самым светским тоном:  
\- Господин граф, как здоровье вашего уважаемого батюшки?  
Анхель недоуменно встряхивает головой, волосы темной волной рассыпаются по плечам:  
\- Благодарю вас, хорошо...  
Но продолжить не успевает.  
\- Да? – удивленно переспрашивает Ренье. – А мне вот кажется, что батюшка ваш нездоров.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- Ну... или по какой-то причине он больше не нуждается в младшем сыне, то есть, в вас, господин граф.  
\- Что?! – Анхель вскакивает на ноги. – Вы что позволяете себе?  
Начальник стражи хватает поднявшегося наемника за плечо, но тот презрительно, почти не обращая внимания, скидывает его руку.  
\- Да вы в своем уме с вашим батюшкой? Идти на эти отряды с теми силами, что у вас есть, - самоубийство!  
\- А вы тогда на что?  
Ренье дергает подбородком, в точности как норовистый конь, и шипит со злобой:  
\- Отправлять нас рубить баронских увальней – так же умно, господин граф, как делать кровопускание топором! Я не поведу своих людей на смерть.  
Стоящий по другую руку от молодого графа командир выговаривает отчетливо и тяжело:  
\- Продажные шкуры. Вот чего стоит ваше слово.  
Ренье поворачивается к нему стремительно, и теперь, думает Анхель, он, в самом деле, похож на огромного ирландского волкодава, разъяренного и оскаленного:  
\- Мы верны тем, кто платит. Господин граф платит, мы ему верны.  
\- Ты сказал, что не поведешь туда своих людей!  
\- Господин граф, вы наняли нас умереть?  
\- Что? - в темноте синева этих глаз кажется Анхелю затягивающим ультрамарином, и ему трудно удержать нить ссоры...  
\- Или нас наняли, чтобы мы выиграли для вас этот бой?  
\- Зачем мне ваша смерть? – граф даже трясет головой. – Мне надо дать возможность отцу...  
\- Это я уже слышал.  
Ренье в два широких шага подходит вплотную, он выше на полголовы и смотрит Анхелю в лицо сверху вниз.  
\- Что нужно _тебе_?  
Анхель впервые видит его так близко. Ему вдруг хочется схватить Ренье за плечи и не отпускать...  
\- Ну так что же? – тихо повторяет наемник.  
\- Победа, - так же тихо отвечает Анхель.  
\- Я принесу ее тебе. До рассвета.  
Он разворачивается, задевая полами плаща графские ноги, подхватывает с земли флягу и шагает в темноту.

Негромкий пересвист, шорох, темные тени, скользящие в подлеске – и снова все затихает.  
Командир отряда неловко кланяется:  
\- Вот вам мое слово, господин граф, уйдут они этой ночью, и поминай, как звали... продажные твари все одинаковы... Доброй ночи, ваша светлость. С вашего разрешения, проверю караулы. К рассвету мы будем готовы выступать.  
Анхель молча машет рукой – ступай.

Час утекает за часом, Анхель даже не может понять, медленно или быстро.  
Кругом тишина и темнота, только почти догоревший костер расталкивает ее редкими трескучими вспышками и переливчатым светом тлеющих углей.  
Огню нужна еда, думает молодой граф и поднимается, чтобы набрать веток, сложенных у края поляны. Но как только он шагает за пределы круга слабого света, как на третьем же шаге влетает в чью-то широкую грудь...

\- Я принес тебе победу, - горячее дыхание щекочет ему скулу. – Как и обещал, до рассвета.  
\- Победу?  
Ренье подхватывает его, тянет к костру, и слабый отсвет выхватывает из темноты их фигуры. Наемник вытягивает вперед руку... и Анхель чуть не давится тошнотой...  
С перерубленной шеи барона еще падают редкие капли крови. Мертвые губы искривлены в гримасе, а в глазах уже густеет тусклая муть.  
Ренье опускает руку и разжимает пальцы. Мертвая голова с глухим стуком падает в траву.  
\- Я принес тебе победу... – он сдергивает широкий плащ, одним взмахом расстилая его на земле. – И хочу свою награду...

От стыда жарко вспыхивают щеки, как в тот, уже кажущийся очень далеким первый день... Но у Анхеля нет ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться, когда в его губы впиваются жесткие губы Ренье, когда по телу шарят жадные горячие ладони, сдирая плащ, рубаху и штаны, прихватывая, растирая, грубо лаская открывающуюся голую кожу, когда его валят наземь и придавливают таким же нагим разгоряченным телом...  
К черту все! Пусть зубы впиваются в шею и плечи, пусть пальцы, шершавые и жесткие от рукоятей сарацинских мечей, терзают соски, давят ребра, сжимают задницу и щупают как продажную девку...  
Ренье закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, спускает изо рта на руку вязкую слюну и ныряет ладонью вниз... И Анхель стонет, когда влажная рука проходится по яйцам и жмет куда-то под ними, от чего пальцы на ногах сводит короткой судорогой, а член дергается, словно просится в эту ладонь, и получает ее... мозолистую, сильную и почему-то нежную...  
А потом этих ласк, и грубых, и нежных, становится невыносимо мало, и Анхелю хочется содрать с себя кожу, чтобы быть ближе, но все оказывается куда проще... он всхлипывает, когда пальцы Ренье толкаются ему в рот, а потом еще раз – когда по его же собственной слюне и собранной с члена смазке они вдавливаются ему в зад, нетерпеливо, безжалостно, но от этого почему-то все становится только ярче... если эта жгучая боль – плата за то, чтобы быть вместе, Анхель готов заплатить...  
Он не чувствует собственных слез, только губы любовника, скользящие то по лицу, то по взмокшей шее, только его плоть туго входящую внутрь и чуть легче скользящую наружу, и снова внутрь... Ему кажется, что между этими толчками, неторопливыми и глубокими, успевают родиться, вспыхнуть и сгореть звезды, ему кажется, что так же неторопливо и глубоко дышит под ними сама земля...  
И не понимает, что уже и сам подается вперед, все ближе, что тело над ним вздрагивает все сильнее, что оба дышат все чаще и оба уже захлебываются в жестком ускоряющемся ритме, что боль стала сладкой и пряной, как перестоявшее вино... пока не задыхается в последнем крике, судорожно глотая воздух... и прячась от всего мира за просыпавшимися ему на лицо влажными светлыми волосами, за частным, хриплым, жарким дыханием, за укрывшим его горячим подрагивающим телом...

***

Анхель помнит все, как будто это было вчера.  
Он спросил:  
\- Теперь ты уйдешь?  
Ренье глубоко вздохнул, но ответил спокойно:  
\- Ты получил то, за что заплатил. Твоя битва выиграна.  
\- Ты предан тому, кто платит...  
\- Или себе, если не платит никто.

Они так и ушли на рассвете. Растворившись под грохот копыт в расползающемся утреннем тумане.  
Его, Анхеля, победа, лежала у прогоревшего костровища, скалясь мертвым ртом.

И эту ночь он помнит. Каждую, мать ее, минуту... каждый миг...  
Вот уже почти год.

***

Анхель едет в свой старый замок. Теперь ему приходится много путешествовать, владения требуют все больше внимания.  
Он стал взрослее и молчаливее, лицо чуть огрубело и замкнулось. Он почти не смеется. Ему кажется, что в мире осталось мало смешного.  
Но когда небольшой отряд выезжает из леса на поляну, Анхелю кажется, что время повернуло вспять...  
У другого края поляны – два десятка светловолосых всадников на гнедых и рыжих конях. И тот, чей жеребец ярко-рыжего цвета стоит впереди всех, все также синеок, как помнится Анхелю.

Ренье вынимает ноги из стремян, перекидывает одну через шею коня и соскальзывает на землю. Протягивает поводья ближайшему брату-псу и неторопливо идет навстречу так же спрыгнувшему – пусть и с меньшим изяществом – с седла Анхелю.  
И останавливаются оба, дойдя до середины пути.  
\- Вообще-то я ждал герцога Карадонского, - говорит Ренье, прищуривая глаза.  
\- Он перед тобой, - отвечает Анхель.  
\- Нехорошо врать, господин граф...  
\- Отец и брат умерли от лихорадки, я похоронил их три дня назад. Теперь герцогский титул мой. И герцог Карадонский – это я.  
Ренье судорожно тянет воздух носом и медленно выдыхает его вместе с проклятием.  
И вдруг впервые за много месяцев губы Анхеля дрожат и расплываются в улыбке:  
\- Ренье... Тебя просили принести герцогскую голову?  
\- Это смешно?  
А ведь Анхель и вправду смеется...  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько!  
Но смех затихает быстро.  
\- Я помню... Предан тому, кто платит. Я не хочу драться с тобой. Отпусти моих людей, зачем тебе лишняя кровь?  
Ренье смотрит ему за спину, оглядывая герцогскую стражу.  
\- Вот так просто? Ты прикажешь, и они уйдут?  
\- Конечно. Я же их герцог.  
\- Уйдут все до единого и оставят тебя с нами?  
Анхель в раздражении дергает плечом:  
\- Если я прикажу, да!  
\- И ни один не ослушается, даже зная, кто мы такие?  
\- Я уже дважды ответил тебе!  
Наемник кивает со слабой улыбкой.  
\- Подождите меня здесь, ваша герцогская светлость.

Анхель пытается понять, что делает Ренье.  
Вот что-то говорит склонившимся с седел Рыжим Псам.  
Вот расшнуровывает сумку на луке своего седла и протягивает темно-рыжему громиле, неужто тому же самому? – какую-то бумагу.  
Вот берет под уздцы своего жеребца и... идет обратно?  
А поравнявшись с Анхелем, останавливается. Рыжий жеребец тянет морду к герцогскому плечу, Ренье хлопает его по носу, отталкивая, и говорит, словно советует:  
\- Не подставляйся ему, эта гадина меня ревнует... И кусается очень больно.  
\- Что? – ошарашенно переспрашивает Анхель.  
\- На будущее, говорю, держи подальше от моего рыжего свои руки и ноги, а то что-нибудь откусит.  
\- На будущее?..  
Ренье сдвигает брови и серьезно смотрит в его темные глаза:  
\- Мне кажется, или со времени нашей последней встречи ты здорово поглупел?  
Анхель хватает его за рукав:  
\- Ренье... Что ты сделал... сейчас, там... бумага... и куда ты... а они...  
Вопросов так много, что Анхелю и самому кажется, что он вмиг превратился в деревенского дурачка, одного из тех, что водят толпе на потеху на ярмарках...  
Наемник молчит, только улыбка становится все ехиднее, пока молодой герцог не замолкает на полуслове.  
\- Не надо так волноваться, твоя светлость. Я тебя купил.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я выкупил твою голову, по моей расписке ребята у любого ломбардца получат деньги, а те, что нам заплатили за твою голову, они вернут... И раз уж в твоей страже нет никого, кто защищал бы тебя как должно, я решил проводить тебя до города... Мало ли... Черт знает, сколько бандитов развелось на дорогах...  
Ренье легко запрыгивает в седло и жестко дергает повод, отворачивая конскую морду, снова нацелившуюся было кусануть герцогское плечо.  
Рыжий недовольно мотает головой, но послушно трогается с места.  
\- Эй, твоя герцогская светлость, долго тебя ждать-то? – окликает Ренье.  
\- Эй! – кричит Анхель. – А как же «верен тому, кто платит»?  
\- А мне теперь никто не платит, - смеется в ответ Ренье.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Дага: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дага_(кинжал)  
> http://s017.radikal.ru/i412/1605/29/1dc4ce8bbff2.jpg


End file.
